


Day Off 2

by RaonOfDemons



Series: Day Off [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Oscar has another day off from training! Curious Oscar decides to finish watching that movie he Jaune never finished. He see's something happen in it and decides to copy what they are doing, only to be interrupted...
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Oscar Pine, Jaune Arc/Oscar Pine
Series: Day Off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834435
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Day Off 2

It was another late morning for Oscar who had just woken up. Lucky him as it was another day off of training for him so he got the whole day to relax. He looked over the top bunk and saw that Nora, Ren, and Jaune were all gone since they had missions to take care of today. Oscar took one more look at the room before deciding to finally climb down. He peeled off his t-shirt, exposing his somewhat muscled body and what seemed to be a 4-pack almost. He stretched around a bit and ate a breakfast bar that he hidden so Nora wouldn’t get to them. After Oscar ate he washed up in the bathroom and then plopped down onto Jaunes bed.

Oscar was not really sure what to do today. After sitting there in silence for a bit he decided he would watch a movie. He opened up his scroll and began surfing through movies to watch. Nothing seemed to be catching his interest as he continued to scroll until one movie at the very end of the list did… the movie he and Jaune watched together with the other idea. He stared at the thumbnail of it wondering if he should watch it… After all, he never did end up seeing what else happened in that certain scene.

He checked the time and the door to make sure it was locked. When all was good he placed his scroll on Ren’s bed, which was across from Jaunes, and hit a button which displayed the movie above the scroll on a hologram-like screen. Fastforwarding a bit, Oscar started the movie off at the scene where things happened.

Oscar hoped onto Jaune’s bed and quickly peeled off his sweatpants only, since he was commando, and was quick to get to work on his fastly growing dick. He watched the movie and was enthralled as he watched the man in it have his dick sucked, something that really got him going. Oscar was hard at work jerking off and playing with his balls as he sat on Jaune’s bed, but then something caught his nose.

A smell appeared close to him. An intriguing smell. Oscar sniffed around Jaune’s bed a bit and when it got stronger and pulled up the blanket to see that it was Jaune’s underwear. For sure the intoxicating smell was coming from there and it drew Oscar in. Being the curious boy he is, Oscar grabbed the underwear. When he brought it close to his face he could see that within Jaune’s underwear was cum! And by the looks of it, it was quite recent. He thought back to last time and how he tasted Jaune’s cum before. He had to admit, he kind of liked it so what came next was no surprise.

Oscar brought Jaune’s underwear to his face and inhaled the smell and began to lick at the still fresh cum left inside. It tasted and smelled so good. Oscar was getting so turned on that he went to work harder on his dick. He was so distracted by what he discovered that he was snapped out when he heard a moan from the movie.

The scene in the movie had escalated. This was the part he didn’t see. The man was now penetrating their partner in the ass in the movie. Oscar was so mesmerized, but also so confused. He did not think you were supposed to stick something up one's ass, but in the movie they did it and the two people seemed to be really enjoying it.   
Oscar thought to himself. He wondered… Did that feel good? The person seems to be enjoying it so… He took the hand off his dick. It slowly crept it’s way to his hole and he stopped. Oscar was shaking with excitement. This was all so thrilling! The movie, underwear, and now this! Oscar was overjoyed! He took his middle finger and found his hole, which twitched as his touch. He watched the movie and how the man just stuck their dick into it. Take a deep breath, Oscar slowly did the same. He pushed his finger inside himself. At first it felt odd, but soon there was a nice feeling to it. He started to copy the movements of the person in the movie, in and out, in and out. Each time it felt better.

By now Oscar was starting to drift off into a daydream. He closed his eyes and brought Jaune’s underwear to his face again as he finger fucked himself, wondering what it would feel like if it was a dick inside him instead of a finger… Jaune’s dick. Oscar continued on with his business as his rock hard dick bobbed up and down, starting to leak a little precum. He was so busy in his imagination and pleasure that he didn’t hear the sound of the door being unlocked…

In came Jaune. He opened the door and turned around to close it, not noticing what was happening at first. He set down his weapon and then looked around when he heard moaning from the movie. In front of him left him in shock. Oscar, on Jaune’s bed, with underwear in his face and a finger in his ass. Jaune didn’t know what to do. Being the awkward guy he is, he just let out a little cough.

“Ahem…”

“Oh shit!” Oscar freaked out. He pulled his finger from his ass, sitting up and using Jaune’s underwear to cover his dick. “I-It’s not.. I wasn’t!”

Jaune remained silent for a moment, the movie sounds playing in the background, before he finally spoke up. “It’s alright Oscar…” He said as he walked over and paused the movie.

“You weren’t supposed to be back until later!”

“Yeah… Kind of finished my mission early and… Is that my underwear?” Jaune said pointing towards Oscar’s lap.

“What? NO!”

Jaune walked over and yanked it from Oscar. “It totally is!”

“I-I’m sorry Jaune! Please don’t-”

“Oscar! Relax! I was your age once. We all get curious about certain things.”

Oscar sat in silence, his cheeks burning red.

“Well I was going to jerk off in the shower, but seeing as you got this going, mind if I join in? Like last time?”

Oscar was silent. What just happened? Jaune walked in on him fingering himself and underwear to the face! He couldn’t get words out so he just nodded.

Quickly, Jaune stripped down to his bareskin and was already sporting a semi. He hit play on the movie and plopped down next to Oscar and got to work on his dick. Oscar, who was still in shock from what just happened in the past 2 minutes, took a bit to start jerking off again.

Jaune watched the movie and how the person was getting fucked in the ass. He then thought back to how Oscar had his finger in his ass. Oscar helped Jaune out last time, maybe… maybe he could repay him? Maybe Jaune could do what Oscar was wanting?

“H-Hey Oscar… You know how you uh… did that thing for me last time?”

“Hm? Oh.. Yeah…” Oscar blushed.

“Well… I was thinking how I really didn’t repay you for what you did and I’ve been wanting to.”

“It’s alright Jaune, you don’t have to!”

“No! It’s not fair! Come on, let me make it up to you!”

“I mean… I guess so? What were you gonna do?”

“I was thinking maybe… what they are doing in the movie?”

Oscar’s dick sprung up. Holy shit. Did Jaune just offer to… do it?

“What?!”

“Unless you don’t want me to! I mean, I figured you might be interested since when I walked in you were… well, yeah.”

“I mean, I was a little curious about it I guess.”

“Just like how I was curious about a blow job! You did it for me. Let me do this for you.”

Oscar was silent for a moment. He was REALLY curious and so he succumbed to his hornyess. “S-Sure… Okay.”

“Awesome!” Jaune said with a smile. He gave his dick a couple more strokes before he stood up and walked in front of Oscar.

Jaune figured that since Oscar went to work on his hole that he didn’t need to prep him. He spit into his hand and lathered his dick with his saliva, making it nice and slippery. Oscar couldn’t help but jerk off the sight in front of him. Jaune then leaned down close to Oscar, placing a hand next to him to hold him up and used his other to aim his dick towards Oscar’s hole.

“A-Are you sure you are okay with doing this?” Oscar asked.

“Yeah. I owe you one.”

Jaune then lined up his dick with Oscar’s hole, lightly pressing the wet tip of his dick against it, making Oscar shudder in joy. They both took a deep breath to relax and Jaune then slowly began to push his way in. Oscar gasped as he felt himself begin to stretch out as Jaunes dick entered him. The more he took the more pain he felt. It seemed like it was about to be unbearable, until the pain just… disappeared. Weird…

Oscar didn’t have much time to focus on how quick the pain vanished because soon Jaune had pushed all the way in and hit Oscar’s prostate. A surge of pleasure washed over Oscar. He moaned in sweetness and arched his back up towards Jaune. Jaune huffed in pleasure as well as he felt Oscar squeeze around his dick.

“Shit, you are tight.” Jaune quietly said to himself. He looked down at Oscar who seemed relaxed from the sudden wave of pleasure and he could tell that Oscar was ready for more. And so, Jaune slowly pulled out of Oscar and pushed back in, resulting in a moan from Oscar. Jaune kept this up for a bit, but then began to pick up the pace a bit more. His balls slapped against Oscar’s ass as he began to thrust more powerfully into Oscar.

Oscar was in heaven. Boy was he glad he allowed Jaune to do this. With each thrust a wave of sweet pleasure rushed over him and to his dick. Oscar was jerking off as fast as he could, while also wanting to enjoy the moment. He had his eyes closed for the majority of their time, but when he opened his eyes he made eye contact with Jaune. At this moment he realized how “hot” he kind of looked.

Jaune’s eyes locked with Oscar’s. He couldn’t help but feel like attraction towards Oscar. He began to move his head closer and closer towards him until… their lips clashed. Neither one of them pushed away, instead embracing the kiss. Oscar moaned into the kiss as Jaune kept thrusting into him. Jaune also moved one of his hands down and pushed Oscar’s hand away from his dick and and started to jerk Oscar off himself like last time.

This is what Oscar needed to send him over the edge. His moaning picked up, his breathing getting rougher and quicker. Jaune was thrusting into him faster, hitting his special spot. Oscar couldn’t take it anymore and moaned out “J-Jaune~!” before reaching his climax as Jaune jerked him off. He shot cum all over himself and some shot onto Jaune’s stomach.

Oscar reaching his climax caused his ass to tighten around Jaune’s dick, helping him reach his climax as well. Jaune pulled out one more time before slamming into Oscar’s ass at full force and releasing his seed into him. Jaune grunted each time he shot inside Oscar before collapsing onto Oscar and embracing him with one more kiss.

They both laid there in silence. Jaune on top of Oscar with Oscar’s cum between them. Jaune’s dick inside Oscar still as cum started to leak out from around it. They breathed heavily as they relaxed from their highs. When Oscar was recovered from the moment he questioned everything that just happened and how he felt no pain. Maybe he was lucky? He shrugged it off and went back to enjoying the moment, lying here with Jaune. Or at least he was until…

“We should do that more often~” said a voice inside his head.


End file.
